Coffee It's what to drink!
by Sivil.lujan
Summary: AU...Sirena finds a child, but who are its parents....? Randomness. Involves a Marauder from back in time, Harry, Hermione, Ron, ginny.....slightly....one shot...of bordom.


"I choose her." Joshua said pointing toward Sirena. Sirena stepped forward from the platform, away from her colleges, Chandra, Stacy, and Jessica. A white orb surrounded Sirena arming her for protection.

"Now, remember, this is only a practice, Joshua." Mr. Achilles, the training teacher, informed him.

Joshua nodded then gave Sirena a sneer. 'She looks vulnerable . . . I made a good choice . . . this's gunna be a piece of cake . . . ' he thought, his adrenalin pumping.

Sirena was looking to the ground. Then out of nowhere Soul Fly started to play in the background. 'Just the right mood setter isn't it?' she asked herself. Still looking down, bat wings began to unravel from Sirena's upper back. She looked up, her eyes a violent violet. She lifted from the ground gracefully then swooped out an open window in the back of the gym. Joshua following suit to begin the 'practice session'.

A few hours past, the two nowhere to been seen. All of a sudden you hear shattering windows from above. "AHHHHH!" A male yelled, falling, a rope attached to his leg. He suddenly stopped eight feet from the ground. He wailed in pain from the force of the stop. Up from above Sirena jumped from the roof and landed on her feet on the bottom perfectly. She was right underneath him, in turn giving him a sneer. She took out two double bladed knives in each palm. She pushed a button on the center of each knife with her thumb. They began to lift up just like helicopters. The lifted all the way up to Joshua, one aiming to his throat and the other at the back of his neck.

"NEXT!" He yelled the blades skimming his skin. Once he said these words they stopped propelling and fell to the ground, into Sirena hands.

"Who do you choose now?" Mr. Achilles asked him smirking.

"The short one." He said pointing to Stacy. Stacy glared up at him.

"Shouldn't have called her short." Sirena said smirking herself.

Stacy stepped up, then a white orb surrounded her up a down, wings sprouting out. She's changed to her Avril form. She flew up and circled him. She kept on circling his creating a vortex, sucking away Joshua's oxygen. Sirena smirked again, then looked down to see a child on the ground, trying to breathe.

"Stacy stop . . . the kid . . . STOP!" Sirena yelled, but Stacy couldn't hear because of the sound of air around her. Every thing was being sucked into the vortex and Sirena thought the kid was also sucked into it, because of how small he was. She ran as fast as she could, to grab the child, trying not to get sucked into the eye of the vortex herself. She grabbed the child and ran to the bleachers, her body over his so nothing could hurt him.

I give up! Joshua thought telepathically to Mr. Achilles and Stacy. Stacy slowed and landed on the floor, jogging. The whole gym quiet.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine." Sirena said, trying to sooth the now crying child. She grabbed the child and held him on her hips. "I'm going to take him to the office to see where his parents are." She said holding him close, and vise-versa.

"Since where are you good with children Mentor?" Alisa asked Sirena sneering. Sirena just looked at her and took the pass the Mr. Achilles handed to her. She walked out of the gym, all eyes on her and the poor child.

"What do you mean?" Sirena asked standing next to the child sitting on the nurses examination table.

"Did I stutter? This child did not come with anybody." She said taking the thermometer out from his mouth.

"Then how did he end up here?" She asked the nurse.

"I have no idea but if you leave him here, I'll do an examination of his DNA to find any close relatives." She said writing on her clipboard. "You may leave now." Sirena turned around to leave but the child began to wail. "Ms. Mentor, do you mind if the child stays with you, he seems to like you, and he'll be kept off my hands if I need to make an important leave." She said rubbing her temples.

"Sure." Sirena said walking up to the child. He held her tight, like it was the end of the world.

"Just let me . . . " The nurse plucked a few of his hairs. "There, you may now leave." She said heading to a door labeled 'Important Personnel Only'.

Sirena turned and walked out the nurses office.

"Who do you think the kid is?" Stacy asked eating a chip.

"Dunno . . . " Chandra said reading her book.

Music started to play automatically.

"How come whenever I try to play it, it never works!" One of the students asked irritated.

Sirena walked in, the child on hip. She walked into The Hang-Out Den, and headed to the fridge, setting the child on the counter, and scanned the fridge. She took out the peanut butter and jelly, and grabbed some bread, and made the sandwich and cut the ends of it and diagonal in the center. She grabbed a cup and tapped it with her wand making it into a sippi-cup and poured milk into it, and grabbed the child and set him onto one of the chairs (after transfiguring a pencil into a booster seat). She sat him down and placed the sandwich on a plate and cup in front of him, then went back to the counter and grabbed the ends of the sandwich and nibbled on them, sitting next to the child.

"How old are you kid?" She asked drinking her own milk. The child still chewing raised four fingers. Sirena nodded. "What's your name?" she asked after he swallowed and drank some milk.

"Maxwell." He said silently.

"Well hello Maxwell, Im Sirena Mentor." She said holding out her hand to him, he took it a shook, smiling at her.

Thunder broke out in the night, everyone in The Hang-Out Den where either reading or in their own dorms. Then they heard a voice singing.

Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,

A new aged child from a distant star.

It feels so good just to be

So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me.

"Ah . . . the lullaby Mother used to sing to us when it would be storming outside . . . " Francisco said listening to the song.

You are so sweet and pure just the way you are.

Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star.

There's so much in life for you to see.

And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me.

La la la la la la, la la la la la,

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,

La la la la la, la la la la,

La la la la la, la la la la la la la

Sirena walked out of her dorm and out to The Hang-Out Den. Singing to the now sleeping child in her arms. She swayed back and forth, singing like a Siren.

Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,

A new aged child always in my heart.

There's so much in life for you to be,

And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to me.

La la la la la la, la la la la la,

La la la la la, la la la la la,

La la la la la la, la la la la la,

La la la la la, la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la, la la la la la,

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,

There's so much in life for you to see,

And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me

"I love you, mommy." The young child said holding tight to Sirena, and falling asleep. Sirena looked to her friends with a flattered smile. She stopped to sway back and forth but the child began to stir, so she swayed again.

"It's amazing how the child acts like you his mom . . . you could even pull it off Sirena." Jessica whispered. "The kid has a lot of resemblance to you." She said smiling.

"SIRENA! ...SIRENA!" Someone yelled running into Th Hang-Out Den. Sirena held out her hand silencing the guy. He stopped in mid-sentence but still mouthed the words. Sirena held a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet. He nodded and she flicked her wrist at him.

"Sirena," He said more softly, "The child . . . his parents . . . are well . . . " He drifted off.

"Yeah . . . " Sirena said held tilted.

"Well, you're his mother . . . and um . . . Sirius Black is his father." He said looking down, unsure of what to do.

"What!" Both Sirena and Sirius whispered.

"Oh . . . um . . . it would probably help to tell you that it's your future child . . . that is . . . you have him when you're around the ages of 29 to 31." He said nodding.

"Yeah it would!" Sirius snapped yet whispered to him.

"What . . . so you mean . . . the carbon copies of the young marauders are still . . . alive . . . in the future!" Sirena said thinking this over.

"Apparently." The guy said with a grim look, then smiled again. "Well . . . bye!" He turned and

left.

"Wow . . . " Stacy, Jessica, and Chandra all said together."He must have transported here when Stacy did the Vortex thing." Chandra said looking up from her book.

"Is that possible?" Serenity asked confused.

"It is now." Sirius said looking at Sirena.

"Oh My God." Sirena said wide eyed.

"What?" Everyone asked her.

"My child . . . -." She began

"Yes . . . " They all said looking at her.

"-his name . . . -"

"Uh-huh . . . "

"-is a coffee brand . . . " She said horrified.

Everyone looked at her. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Ginny, and Francisco all looked at her confused. Stacy, Chandra and Jessica, however, began to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her.

"...Maxwell . . . " Stacy said laughing.

"...Black . . . " Jessica said falling of her chair giggling.

"Coffee!" Chandra said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Sirena yelled.


End file.
